Independent Girls
by manina
Summary: Akane got admitted into Yosai’s University and her roommate is Ukyo. Just see how Akane can handle university life style…
1. Moving

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ask Rumiko.  
  
Rating: G ( Each chapter will have an independent rating. Chapter 1 is G.  
  
Summary: Akane got admitted into Yosai's University and her roommate is Ukyo. Just see how Akane can handle university life style.  
  
AN: Just to warn you, this is my second fanfic ever, English is not my native language and I'm a pro Ranma and Akane fan. Oh, and this is an alter universe, were the Tendos and the Saotomes have never met, though Soun and Genma have studied under Happosai, they just don't know it. And neither of the main characters of Ranma ½ have met.yet. Only Mousse, Shampoo and Cologne. Oh, and the Tendo family obviously know each other. And the Saotome too. Well, you know what I mean.. What else. what else? Oh! Yosai is an invented city, it's supposed to be small and not very populated. It has all the normal accommodations you find in big cities and it also has a very big and beautiful beach. Plus and island near it. What else? Ah! I don't know how Japanese universities work, so I'm making all this out. I hope you don't this dislike it. Just give it a chance! And please, read and review!  
  
"Daddy!! Kasumi!! Oh my God!! I got admitted in Yosai's University!! I even got a scholarship!!" yelled Akane while bouncing around her living room.  
  
"That's great Akane! I'm so happy for you!" said Kasumi while she happily hugged Akane.  
  
Soun was another story, he was crying a river already, and he just heard the news 5 second ago! "My baby girl is leaving me!! Wahhhhhhhh!! Poor me! First was Nabiki, now Akane, and then Kasumi is going to leave me!! Wahhhhhhhh"  
  
"There, there, father, she's just going to be in Yosai, you know that's not that far." tried uselessly Kasumi to calm he down.  
  
"But my baby daughter!!! WAHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Some weeks later.  
  
".and you won't accept anything from a stranger, and don't listen to perverted boys, and don't drink alcohol, and don't smoke, and remember all your training." kept babbling Soun, just like any concerned dad would if his daughter would be living by herself.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes "Dad! I know! It's not like I'm 10! I'll be alright, I'll promise"  
  
"But I'm going to miss you so much"  
  
"Me too daddy, but I'll behave and I'll call you as much as I can, ok? Don't worry, I'll be fine" said calmly Akane, but the look in her eyes betrayed her, one look at them and you could tell she was as scared as her dad.  
  
"AKANE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! WAHHHH!!!!"  
  
"." Akane simply responded  
  
"WAHHHHH" and the river began.  
  
"Anyway. there's the train! Bye daddy, bye Kasumi, I'll miss you!" said Akane while hugging her sister and father.  
  
And Akane aboard the train.  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked Akane to a girl that appear to be her age.  
  
"No, take it if you want" ask the mentioned girl with a smile in her face.  
  
"Thanks" said Akane, "by the way, my name is Akane Tendo"  
  
"I'm Ukyo Kuonji," said the former stranger, "so Akane Tendo, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm moving to Yosai, to study there" bubbled Akane while she arranged her hair.  
  
Ukyo looked surprised "Really? Me too! What a coincidence!! Are you going to attend Yosai's University too?" Ukyo thought * please, let her study there too, so I won't have to 'make' new friends *  
  
"Yes! Isn't that great! What are you going to study there?"  
  
* Yay! * And she answered "I'm majoring in administration, and getting a minor in Culinary Sciences"  
  
* Culinary sciences? Well, that's a first * thought Akane while she said, "Wow! That sounds great! I guess you are a good cook"  
  
"Well, I'm not a bad cook. I'm planning to open my own restaurant, that's why I'm studying administration"  
  
"Fantastic! I wish my future was as planned as yours"  
  
"Why do you say it?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to major in Acting, and minor in education, and well" grimly replied Akane "acting is not a career where you succeed easily"  
  
".and that's why you are studying education too"  
  
"In part. My daddy has a dojo, and he wants me to teach there, at least until he finds a suitable 'heir'"  
  
"A dojo? Awesome! What style do you practice?"  
  
"Anything-goes-martial-arts"  
  
"I've never heard of that style" said Ukyo  
  
"Well, it's supposed to be very ancient and very unknown style" said Akane "It's said that only two families practice that style, mine and another, but we don't know who they are, and we've never heard of them" and she thought * and I hope it remains that way *  
  
"Oooh, mysterious!"  
  
"I guess you practice martial arts, am I wrong?"  
  
"Yup. How could you tell? Was it because of my gracious movements?"  
  
"Well, you did mention you didn't recognize my style, so I assumed you have to practice some kind of martial arts to tell that"  
  
".oh."  
  
"But don't worry Ukyo, you do have gracious moves!"  
  
"Thanks anyway. so, you don't want to take over the dojo?"  
  
"It's not that, but I rather pursue something else first, something different. My whole life has been around the art, always learning, and sometimes teaching, it's not that I don't like the art, God, I love it! But I want so see if I can be as good in other stuff that I like, like acting"  
  
"Oh, that's so good" replied sincerely Ukyo  
  
"By the way, you never told me what kind of martial arts you practice"  
  
"Yeah, right. Well, my style is also very ancient and very few families practice it. It is a mixture of cooking and martial arts"  
  
"Cooking?"  
  
"Yes, cooking. We are specialized in making okonomiyaki. Nobody makes it better than me!"  
  
"You are kidding. Cooking and martial arts? I've heard of calligraphy and martial arts, of tea ceremony and martial arts, but cooking?" answered a skeptic Akane  
  
"Hey! My style is also as mysterious and unknown as yours!"  
  
"Ok, ok. So tell me, how is it?"  
  
"Well, we fight with our cooking utensils"  
  
"."  
  
"Really, look, here's my spatula!" and Ukyo take from hammer-space an enormous spatula, almost as big as her.  
  
"."  
  
"Isn't it awesome? My daddy buy it for me"  
  
".do they actually sell stuff like that?"  
  
"Well yeah!"  
  
"Interesting"  
  
.and so they chatted and chatted for the 6 hours that took to arrive to Yosai. And they were very good friends when they arrived. They liked each other so much, that they decided that living in the campus wouldn't be as fun as renting an apartment together in the city.  
  
"At what time did you tell we have to register?"  
  
"For the n-nth time Ne-chan, at 3"  
  
"Ok, U-chan, no need to get moody"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, but we've already been in 6 apartments and neither of them was cute, big or cheap"  
  
"Well, we still got 2 to look, so let's get moving, so we can eat lunch before going to register"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"But first, let's take a break, ok? I'm pretty tired, why don't we sit on those benches?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They were both sitting in the benches enjoying the view, the peace, and the break. Both were musing about their days.  
  
* I really like U-chan, she's so great and we have so much in common! We can practice martial arts together, so I won't get out of shape, and she even offered to teach me how to cook! Even after I told her of all the messes that my cooking has caused! I guess living together will be so much fun! I feel so adult! So independent! And really happy for having found a friend! *  
  
* Ne-chan is so much fun! I've never thought I could have a friend again. Well, I hope she isn't lying about this friendship stuff. Anyway, we are moving together, so she must like me! I'm so glad! I really needed a friend *  
  
"U-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shall we go? It's getting late"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They got up, and walked to see one more apartment.  
  
After a 10 minute walk, they found each other near the campus, so they pleaded God that the apartment would be nice and cheap, that way the could save money in transportation. Finally they arrived to an old building. It didn't look one bit in the verge of falling; in fact, it looked very stable. It has a nice color too, a combination of dark red and light yellow. They ringed the intercom and an old voice answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Excuse ma'am, we are here looking for the apartment for rent" ask Ukyo  
  
"Oh yes, we were about to leave, please, come up" the voice answered sweetly.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
In the 4th floor, they step in front of a wooden door, with a nice design of leaves carved in its bottom. Akane knocked softly. Immediately the door opened.  
  
"Hello! Come in please"  
  
"Hello" Akane and Ukyo answered in unison as they step in the apartment. Both had wide eyes after just a look of the apartment, it looked so cozy, with wooden furniture all over and painted in a beige color that combined perfectly with the wooden floor. Oh, they just hoped the rent wasn't so expensive.  
  
"Well, I'm Hikaru Kanashiro, and this is my husband Kenya"  
  
"I'm Akane Tendo and she Ukyo Kuonji" said Akane  
  
"Nice to meet you" said both again in unison.  
  
"Nice to meet you to, girls" replied Kenya Kanashiro  
  
"So do you want to take a look at the whole apartment?" ask Mrs. Kanashiro  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"Ok, so as you can see, this is the living room," explained Mrs. Kanashiro "and that mid-wall (AN: by mid wall, I mean those walls that are 1 meter and 30 cm of height) separates the kitchen from the living room"  
  
"I hope you don't mind that," said Mr. Kanashiro, "but it is very practical, it saves space"  
  
"Oh, we don't mind it, right Ukyo?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, we like it very much"  
  
"All right, shall we see the other rooms?"  
  
"Yes, please"  
  
They walked through a hall with 1 door at one side, a two to the other side. There also was one door at the end of hall. They walked through the first door in the left.  
  
And so they walked into the bathroom. It was cute, the tiles were pinkish with sakuras drew in the bottom tiles. It also had a big dark red tub and a small window in one corner. The sink and the toilet were also dark red. An average bathroom mirror-cabinet was over the sink, and in a corner was a small wooden closet, where they guessed the towels were kept. It was very feminine, but cute though. They liked it.  
  
Next, they went to one of the bedrooms (it had two). It wasn't that big. It had a western style bed in one side of the room. It also had a closet, an empty desk and a vanity chest (AN: I'm pretty sure that 'vanity chest' isn't the appropriate word to describe what I'm thinking. Just think of the place where you sit and apply your make up while staring yourself at a big mirror. Something like that.sorry) with a huge mirror. It also had an enormous window partially covered by curtains that seemed really thick. And the view you got from that window was great. You could see both the campus and the city from there. Oh how they loved that room.  
  
The next room was almost identical from the other room. And the view was the same, since the rooms were next to each other. The difference was that that room had some pigeon houses attached to the window. They wondered who used to live in that apartment.  
  
They got out of the room and walked to the last door. They saw a big terrace, with a wooden roof. It has a sofa, a pair of chairs and a coffee table. In one corner was a small wooden room. Mrs. Kanashiro opened it and they saw that inside it was a washing machine and a dryer machine.  
  
"Well girls, that was it. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it's really pretty. But I'm afraid that we won't be able to afford it"  
  
"Oh, but you haven't taken a look at the contract" said Mrs. Kanashiro while she handed Akane the mentioned contract.  
  
Akane's eyes were so wide * the price is incredible cheap! This people must be crazy or something. Oh my God, we have to rent it right away! *  
  
Ukyo also took a look at it, and her thoughts were very similar to Akane's.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kanashiro, I guess it's very affordable, we take it!" said happily Ukyo.  
  
"Oh, but you can call me granny girls, no need for formalities"  
  
"All right granny! But I wonder, who used to live here?" asked Akane  
  
"Oh," replied Granny, "my granddaughters used to live here, but they graduated last month and they moved to Tokyo yesterday"  
  
"About the furniture."  
  
"Oh, it comes with the apartment, but if you girls don't like it, we can't take it"  
  
"Oh no, don't worry, we love it!"  
  
"Ok then, let's sign the contract"  
  
A few minutes later, they officially lived there!!  
  
AN: Yes!! One chapter! I promise I'll update this story, I don't know how often, but I promise I'll update. Sorry again for the language mistakes in grammar and spelling and probably in a lot of stuff. Anyway. thanks for reading so far! Be happy and till next chapter! 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I told you! Ask Rumiko!  
  
Rating of this chapter: PG  
  
AN: Well, here is the 2nd chapter, hope you like it. Sorry if the first chapter seem childish, anyway, on with the story.  
  
"Oh my God U-chan," happily said Akane "this is so great!"  
  
"Isn't it Ne-chan?" answered Ukyo "This place is incredible!"  
  
"I got the room with the pigeon houses!!" yelled Akane as she run to the mentioned room.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" yelled Ukyo as she run after her.  
  
-------  
  
In another part of town.  
  
"Look at him! He is so handsome" said a girl with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Oh! Look at his body! It's so perfect" replied an equally heart-eyed girl.  
  
"I wish I could meet him!"  
  
"I wish I could do more to him, than just meeting him"  
  
"You don't have the guts"  
  
"I'm wishing, ok?"  
  
"He is so sexy" said a 3rd girl as she joined the previous two, who were behind some bushes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The mentioned guy was no other than Ranma Saotome.  
  
Ranma Saotome was a student of second year in Acting. He was tall, his hair was black, his skin had the color of those who spent the whole vacations by the beach, his body was muscular, very firm and very sexy, and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes the girls of Yosai's university had ever seen. He was a hunk, and he knew it.  
  
In that very moment, he was walking through the streets of Yosai with the confident of one who knew that attracted looks and enjoyed them.  
  
By his side was his best friend, Ryoga Hibiki. He also was a hunk. But he didn't realize it yet. He was also very well build, and had beautiful brown eyes. His smile was his charm, it made him looked so innocent and at the same time, so sexy. He was majoring in Physical Education and was from Kyoto, unlike Ranma, who was from Tokyo.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga, besides sharing a strong friendship, share the passion and the skill for martial arts. Both excelled in kendo. And they taught it in the Kendo's club at the university, so they got to train and to earned money at the same time. They earned a lot of money, mostly because they had TONS of students, most of them girls, of course.  
  
Both were going to their apartment, which was near the university's campus. Last year the shared a room together in the campus dorms, but Ranma soon found out that they were quite 'restrictive' rules in that area. For example, no girls were allowed to sleepover. Or you couldn't arrive at 4 in the morning and expect to be allowed to get in your room. Stupid rules.  
  
So, as soon as he could, he convinced Ryoga to move with him outside campus. So they lived in a very pretty apartment, 2 bedrooms, one bathroom and a terrace. It was on the 4th floor of an old building. And they got it for an extremely cheap price. What else could you expect, the landlady had the hots for Ranma. Fortunately for Ranma, she was married, so she didn't make so many moves on him. Fortunately.  
  
Their apartment was a bit plain, you know, like a guys apartment. But it wasn't as dirty or as messy as you would expect. Behind the façade of a ladies man and a partier, Ranma was quite responsible and concerned about his career, his future, and of course, his friends. And of his apartment too, which him and Ryoga always tried to keep clean and presentable.  
  
"Hey Ranma," asked Ryoga "at what time do we have to register?" "I can't remember! But don't worry," said Ranma "remember Sayo?" at Ryoga's blank look he continued "the girl who has the hots for you and that work in the registration office?" at this, Ryoga seemed to know of whom Ranma was talking, "well, she told me that we could go at whatever time we wanted, we just have to call her at her cell and she'll register us at the moment, without long and boring lines"  
  
"Ok then, you want to play pool?" "You bet it!" "Hahaha! I'll kick your ass this time!" "Sure you would, pig head" "Shut up you sissy"  
  
They interchanged words (and insults) while they walked towards the terrace, where they had their pool table. Once in there they heard voices in the next terrace.  
  
"Isn't that Mrs. Kanashiro and her husband?"  
  
"Yeah. Too bad their granddaughters moved, they were really 'friendly', right Ryoga?"  
  
At this Ryoga blushed profusely and Ranma thought * poor guy, he gets a nosebleed just by thinking in girls, I wonder how could he .*  
  
"Ranma?" said Ryoga interrupting Ranma's thoughts "look at the girls that are there with Mrs. Kanashiro"  
  
"Yummy! They're really hot!" said Ranma while ogling them.  
  
"You think they'll be our new neighbors?" asked Ryoga  
  
"I hope so, man"  
  
"Then, why don't we go and introduce ourselves, you know"  
  
"What an extremely great idea, Ryoga! You haven't had one of those in quite a long time"  
  
"Shut up you moron"  
  
They both walked in their apartment and discussed what they could take as a 'welcoming' present.  
  
"I'm telling you, flowers would either scare them off because of our forwardness or make them giggle like idiots because of our charm," explained Ranma "I'm telling you man, the bottle of champagne will do it. We can tell them it is to celebrate their moving here"  
  
"Whatever Ranma, just hope that they don't think you are trying to get them drunk."  
  
"Shut up, let's go before those idiots of the 302 go there"  
  
"Oook"  
  
-----..------  
  
"Akane!! Are you ready?" asked an impatient Ukyo "It's already 2:45, we are going to be late!"  
  
"Wait a minute please!" answered Akane "I didn't expect it to be this hot out there, I'm changing into a more fresh outfit"  
  
Knock - Knock - Knock  
  
"Who could that be?" mused Ukyo as she walked to open the door.  
  
"Yes?" she asked first, remembering that she was in a new town and that she shouldn't be so trusty.  
  
"Hello? We are your neighbors and wanted to introduced ourselves!"  
  
"Oh, Hi!" she said as she opened the door "come in!"  
  
* Wow! Those guys are cute! * Thought Ukyo as she looked at them  
  
Ranma confidently spoke "I'm Ranma Saotome, and this is Ryoga Hibiki"  
  
"Nice meeting you two" answered Ukyo, not taking her eyes from Ryoga * that guy is soooo hot *  
  
"Ehem." said Ranma "and you are?"  
  
"Oh! Excuse my rudeness, I'm Ukyo Kuonji"  
  
"Nice to meet you Ukyo Kuonji. We haven't seen you around here, a face like yours wouldn't be easy to forget," said Ranma in a flirtatious voice "so what brought you to Yosai?"  
  
"Ah. well, you see," said Ukyo while trying not to get affected by stares she was getting from those hunks "I'm going to study at Yosai's University"  
  
* What the hell happened to you, Ukyo? How come a pair of good-looking guys make you a blabbering machine? Compose yourself at this minute! * Getting herself up and taking a big breath, she said,  
  
"Well, boys, and what do you do for a living?"  
  
"Well Ukyo, I can call you Ukyo, right?" asked Ryoga in an unexpected flirtatious voice  
  
* Either he really likes her or he just found a cure for his shyness * thought Ranma.  
  
"Of course you could, but I get to call you Ryoga, ok?" said Ukyo, getting back her confidence.  
  
"Ok then. Well, we both study at Yosai's University too. Ranma is majoring in acting and I am in education"  
  
"Oh my God!" said Ukyo "I'm going to major in education too!"  
  
"Isn't that a fabulous coincidence?" replied Ryoga with a grin.  
  
At that moment Akane chose to get out of her room.  
  
"U-chan!" yelled Akane while she walked to the living room "what do you think of this?" she asked while arranging her hair into a ponytail.  
  
And it that moment, time stopped. Ranma saw her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. She was gorgeous.  
  
Akane noticed that two guys were in her living. She wondered who they were. Before she could ask U-chan, she noticed one of the guys staring deeply at her. She couldn't help it and she blushed. At that moment, Ranma saw her blush and realized that he was staring. And Ranma Saotome doesn't stare, he is stared at.  
  
Ukyo grinned at the interchange of stares and blushes and said "Oh Ne-chan, these are our neighbors, they came to introduced themselves"  
  
"Right." said Akane "I'm Akane Tendo"  
  
"Nice meeting you, I'm Ryoga Hibiki" said Ryoga, trying to suppress a giggle because of Ranma attitude.  
  
"And I'm Ranma Saotome. Very pleased to meet you" he said looking at her intensely.  
  
Akane noticed it, and before blushing again she said, "I'm really sorry guys, but we have to leave. It's already 3 and we have to register at university"  
  
"Oh, right" said Ukyo with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
Immediately Ryoga interrupted "Don't worry girls. I just happened to know the right people in the right places, so you come with us later, and we get to register without tedious lines"  
  
"Are you sure Ryoga? We don't to have problems in our first day in Yosai" replied Ukyo.  
  
"Yes, besides, we brought a little something, you know, to celebrate our meeting" said Ryoga while showing them the bottle of champagne.  
  
"Ooooh! Champagne!" said Ukyo happily, but then she said a bit sad "but we just move in, we don't have glasses"  
  
"Don't worry my lady, we live across the hall, we can drink it at our apartment"  
  
"All right! C'mon Ne, let's go!" said Ukyo as she walked out of her apartment in direction of Ryoga's.  
  
But Akane was having a massive blush. Ranma kept staring at her, almost ogling at her. She felt quite uncomfortable, but couldn't understand why. Well, she knew she wasn't furious. She enjoyed the attention he was giving her, she felt flattered but also, she felt a bit irritated.  
  
* I'm not a piece of meet to be ogled at! Neither a picture you could stare! That guy! Ok Akane, relax, breath. *  
  
Meanwhile Ranma's was staring at her. She had a jean skirt that showed her long and slender legs and a tight tank top that made Ranma squirm. In her hands were a pair of sandals that he was sure would look great on her. * What a beautiful girl. Like nobody I've ever met. She so gorgeous * thought Ranma * Ok man, relax, it's just a girl, you know you can have her whenever you want, so get back your attitude and. * he got interrupted by a flying pool ball that hit him on the head.  
  
"C'mon Ranma!" yelled Ryoga from his apartment  
  
Swallowing hard and cursing a bit, Ranma said "Shall we, Miss Tendo" as he offered her his arm. Taking a deep breath and giving him a forced smile, Akane took his arm and they walked to Ranma's apartment.  
  
TBC (even if no one reads this...) 


End file.
